nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Deploy CS-6
7.6-9 meters}} The Deploy CS-6 (known as the Flash Break CS-6 in Japan) is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. The built-in flashlight requires three "AAA" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with a carry strap, one six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and instructions. Details It is a unique blaster that has the ability to change between two modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. It has one tactical rail on top of its carrying handle. There is a jam door on the right side of the blaster, located at the front of the blaster. It has room for a dart to fit into the center of the front of the pump. The handle is re-adjusted when in flashlight mode, and is pushed back into a containing area. The Deploy CS-6 features a reverse plunger system. It has a shotgun-style pump and uses clips for loading darts. Clips are inserted from the side much like the Raider CS-35. Problems The use of a thirty-five dart drum will cause the Deploy function to not drop the light and clip to its respective position, unless tilted to the left when doing so; when it does drop down, it will do so with considerable force. An eighteen dart clip is not affected by this. The orange pump action handle can also become stuck and will only be able to slide halfway. Official description History The Deploy was first seen online alongside the Longstrike CS-6 in January of 2010. The blaster was then seen shortly after at the 2010 New York Toy Fair. The original variant of the blaster included a strap. Later variants removed the strap. Color schemes The Deploy has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Whiteout Series (white, black, gray, and orange) Value packs The Deploy has been sold in a value pack with a bonus Flip Clip, ten Streamline Darts and two clips. The "Refill and Reload" variant includes six extra Streamline Darts. Blaster modes The Deploy has two distinct modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. Switching modes To switch to Blaster Mode, press the "Deploy" button on the top of the blaster's carrying handle. To switch to Flashlight Mode, the user must physically set the blaster's parts into place: the clip/light must be flipped back up and the shoulder stock must be pushed forward by pressing the orange triangle button and pushing the stock forward. Flashlight Mode Flashlight Mode is very compact and features a light on the front of the handle. There is a small orange button, near the flashlight, to turn it on. The blaster can not be fired in Flashlight Mode; when it is folded up, the inserted clip folds upwards and comes out of the top of the blaster. It should also be noted that the light on the front is not very bright. This is to prevent people's eyes from being damaged when looking at the light. This makes it effective to about half the firing range of the blaster unmodified. Blaster Mode Blaster mode expands the blaster into an actual blaster and allows it to be fired. When in Blaster Mode, the clip and light will fold out onto the left side of the blaster, the shoulder stock will slide backward, and the handle will flip down from inside the blaster, exposing the trigger to fire. Trivia *Oddly enough, when used upside-down, the Deploy CS-6 seems to fire faster and more accurately, likely due to the change in direction of the darts being fed into the breech. *If a user puts a large rail accessory on the Deploy, the flashlight feature can only be used sideways; the clip cannot be straight up. *The Clear, Whiteout and Sonic versions of the Deploy did not come with a carrying strap. *On some Deploys, the trigger will have a slight delay when priming and firing the blaster. *This was the last blaster to bear the old N-Strike logo, which was replaced by a newer logo in mid-2010. *It is not advised to deploy the blaster while holding it by the priming bar. If opened while doing this, the user's hand may be hit by the flashlight. *Like the Rayven CS-18, Elite Darts seem to far worse in the Deploy CS-6 rather than other clip system blasters. *The Deploy can still be used and fire a chambered dart even when the flashlight is still in the "up" position. *The flashlight on the Deploy can be used while the Deploy is in Blaster Mode, so it can be used as a guide in a similar manner as the Nite Finder EX-3. Gallery Official videos NERF N-Strike Deploy CS-6 Blaster (2010 commercial) References External links * * Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters